Trunks Goes to High School
by Megami-sama2
Summary: Seven year old Trunks was bored until his mother told him she was sending him to school with . . . Gohan! A promise to Vegeta will cause Gohan's humiliation. **Chpt 9** History----What can the teacher be teaching in history? What? The Cell Games? Oh, no!!
1. Math Class

Trunks Goes to High School

By: Megami-sama

Megami-sama: Ossu! This is my first fic writing under Megami-sama. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't know how long it would be, but hopefully I get a chance to update soon with Chapter two. I still have decided with class would be next. So I'll ask you. Which class should be next? English? Science? History? Etc? I've got a thing for each class or just about each class but I can't decide which class to put next.

Trunks: Megami-sama? What kind of name is that?

Megami-sama: It means Goddess which is exactly what I am.

Trunks: What? I think your name should be Youma or Shinigami.

Megami-sama: Why?

Trunks: Youma means demon or monster and Shinigami means God of Death! That's more like you.

Megami-sama: Trunks you'll regret that! I don't have to humiliate Gohan in this fic. I can always change it around . . .

Trunks: What? Don't do that! Don't you like humiliating Gohan?

M-sama: Yes . . .

T: You don't want to ruin your chance at doing that, now do you?

M-sama: No, but . . .

T: So on to the fic!

****

Chapter one: Math Class

Life was boring. The purple hair boy stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. His father was training all day for a little spar match with Gohan--to help improve the brat's strength. His mother was always in her laboratory. And his best friend was helping Gohan train so he couldn't come over to put a stop to this boredom that had taken hold of him, and ChiChi grounded Goten--another reason why he couldn't play with him. Trunks sighed. He didn't even have his grandparents here to help him. They had on a little vacation last week and weren't due back until three months later. Trunks sighed again and turn to look at the pictures on the wall. One was a baby picture taken the same day he was born with the tail still attach. Another one was of his mother holding him in that ugly outfit Bulma had chosen for him. The next picture was his favorite. Bulma wanted to get a picture of him and his future self--no one Trunks knew of could claim that when he was one, his seventeen-year-old self held him. 

Trunks' eyes lit up. Maybe he could use his mother's time machine to bring his future self back to play with. The seven-year-old hopped out of bed and race through the halls of Capsule Corporation to his mother's lab for the time machine. Trunks never made it. His mother just happened to be coming out of her off, located next to the lab, and stopped to talk to him.

"Trunks, I have a surprise for you."

The boy looked at her. "What is it?"

Bulma smiled at her son. She couldn't wait for his reaction. "I'm sending you to school."

"School?" he whispered.

"Yep, school, but not any old school but to Gohan's. Since you're too smart of elementary school, Orange Star High School has placed you into Gohan's grade. I've made a special request that you'll be in all of Gohan's classes. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Trunks thought about it. At the first mention of school, he was ready to get his mom to ditch the idea but that was before she said he would be with Gohan. An evil smirk found its way on his face. Bulma was afraid of what her son could be thinking but as long as he went to school, it was fine by her for whatever scheme he could be thinking of. "When do I start?"

Bulma smiled happily as she grabbed his hand. "Now!"

* * * * * 

Gohan made it to school on time for once. He sat down just as the bell rang. The seat next to him was empty. He frowned. The teenager looked over at Videl Satan and raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the chair.

"She's sick," Videl whispered before the teacher started his morning announcements. 

"Morning class, today we have a new student. He scored perfect scores on all of the entry tests." The teacher walked over to the door and opened it. The class could faintly hear the conversation.

"No, I don't want you to come with me Mom! I'm not a baby any more, you don't have to hold me hand."

The woman, the mother the class guessed, replied back. "Okay, sweetheart. I wished you luck! Oh, remember your promise and behave, got that mister?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go now!"

"Here's you lunch. I packed you all your favorites."

"Thanks." 

"Have fun!"

"I will when you leave."

Gohan thought the two voices were familiar but he couldn't place a finger on the why. 

"That guy must be a total dork!" Sharpener said loudly. "I bet he'll take your title, Gohan. No one let's their mother takes them to school. At least he knew better than let her into the classroom."

The teacher, Mr. Shiro, walked back into the classroom leading a very short, purple hair boy. Everyone blinked in surprise. This was their new classmate? Gohan was in shock. Now he recognized those two voices. Why didn't he realized it sooner? He was such an idiot. "Class, this is Trunks Briefs. Trunks, why don't you tell us a little about your self?"

"I'm Trunks Briefs and I'm seven years old. My mom is Bulma Briefs and my dad is Prince Vegeta. That makes me royalty, so stay out of my way and I'll try to remember not to kill you all for being such idiots. Of course Gohan is excluded from the last part."

The class and Mr. Shiro was taken back by the serious note in the boy's words. Mr. Shiro cleared his throat. "Y-yes, yes. Well, you may take Erasa Rubber's seat, right next to Son Gohan."

Trunks took the steps to Gohan's row and sat down. "Hi Gohan."

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to school."

"Shouldn't you be in second grade or something?"

Videl glared at Gohan. "You know Bulma Briefs? And her son?"

Gohan nodded. "I some times baby-sit Trunks."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"About what?"

"Knowing the richest woman in the world!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck as he gave the Son grin trademark. "I didn't think it was big deal."

"Not a big deal?" asked Sharpener. "Why ever would you think that?"

"I knew Bulma all of my life. She was my babysitter several times." _Although she wasn't never good at it because I was stolen from her several times or I got lost. I wonder how she never lost Trunks before?_ Gohan looked at the shook faces of his friends.

"Bulma Briefs babysat you?"

Gohan nodded. "She wasn't very good at it. She was always working at a gadget or something. My mom really didn't want her to watch me because of this one time."

Videl raised her eyebrow in question. Gohan shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing really."

Trunks smirked as he saw his opportunity. "Videl, I know why ChiChi didn't want my mom to watch Gohan. Do you want to know why?" Videl nodded eagerly. "While my mom was watching him one time, his uncle kidnapped him. Then when Piccolo killed his dad and his uncle, he took Gohan to train him for a year. I heard ChiChi didn't talk to my mom for six months."

"Getting kidnapped is nothing?" demanded Videl.

"Train for what?" Sharpener asked like he only picked up that information.

Mr. Shiro rapped his pointer on the wooden stand he was standing at. "Gohan, Videl, Sharpener," he said, ignoring the fact that Trunks Briefs also was talking. "Is there a reason why you three are disrupting my class?"

"No, sir."

"Next time, I'll make you all hold buckets of water for the rest the period. Get it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, 3x square multiplied by 5x cubed + 9xyz divided by . . ."

"I'm going to get answers, Gohan," Videl told him. "You better be ready to give them to me at lunch."

"I will," whispered a dishearten half saiyan who was wondering what he would say.

Mr. Shiro didn't get the chance to take the three teenagers out of class but he was tempted to take his newest student out of class. The purple hair boy was having the time of his life. Several students had looked back at him so Trunks made threatening gestures at them. When Mr. Shiro had asked the boy a question, Trunks just said back to him, "Why are you asking me? You already know the answer." Gohan just shook his head, ready to chastise the boy when class was over.

Finally, much to the relief of Mr. Shiro, the bell rang signally the end of the period. The students happily left their seat to go to their lockers. Trunks followed Gohan to his locker, not bothering to get his book for the next class. 

"Trunks, what do you think you are doing?" Trunks rolled his eyes and waited for the older boy's lecture. "When the teacher ask you a question, you're suppose to answer back. What is your mother going to say when I tell her about it?"

"What? Your not going to tell Mom, are you?"

Gohan got a glint in his eyes that was rarely there. "If you keep this up, I will."

"Please don't! I promised her _and _Dad I'll behave. They promised me they would take me to the park this weekend," he pleaded. Trunks inwardly smirked as he remember something else he promised his father.

__

"Boy, I want you to promise me that you will _humiliate the brat at every chance you get. If you do, I'll take you _and _Goten to the Zoo."_

"Of course I would, Dad. I am, after all, your son, and since Mom mentioned it, all I've been thinking of are ways to embarrass Gohan."

"Good."


	2. English Class

Megami-sama: Thanks to everyone you reviewed. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure if I should post this so soon. I was gonna wait, but then I said to myself, "Megami-sama you should see what everyone else thinks of it first!" Then I said right back, "You're right! I should, shouldn't I?"

Trunks: I want everyone one to notice, Megami-sama is completely insane. Why, only an insane person really talks back and forth with themselves.

Megami-sama: I'll have you know that I know plenty of people you talks to themselves!

Trunks: Yeah, and they all come from the same crazy house as you were sprang from! **runs away**

Megami-sama: Trunks! I'm really going to get you for that! **turns to her reads** Have fun, enjoy the show, and if you see Trunks anywhere, catch him and bring him to me! **bows and runs off**

****

Chapter Two: English Class

Videl Satan slammed her locker shut. "Gohan can't be that naïve as to think knowing the richest woman is nothing! Only really rich people--sometimes not even them--think knowing Bulma Briefs is nothing. I'm sure Gohan isn't that rich as to think it as nothing really."

"Calm down, Videl. Nerd-boy is that naïve. Or probably he thought Bulma Briefs wasn't that famous. He did say he lived out in the middle of nowhere, probably doesn't get the news out there."

"You might be right, but then how does he watch Trunks?"

"Maybe his mom brings him over," Sharpener supplied. 

"Maybe." Videl kicked her locker, leave a good size dent into the metal. "I'm going to find out what's he hiding once and for all!"

Sharpener Pencil was glad that Videl knew him since third grade. She knew all of his secrets. He felt a tad bit sorry for nerd-boy, Videl would find her answers one way or another whether Gohan wanted her to know or not. The tall, muscular blond teenager followed his friend back into the class. Gohan and Trunks were talking in low, hush voices. The half saiyans stopped talking as they neared.

"Hi, you guys."

"Gohan, you will tell me every thing I want to know."

Gohan looked at her nervously. "About what?"

"Knowing Bulma Briefs for one."

"I'll tell you at…um…lunch," Gohan said quickly.

"Fine. Probably by then, I will have more questions."

Gohan nodded. Trunks smirked. This was going better than he had planned. He had just plan to gave out a couple secrets like Gohan was the 'Great' Saiyaman or something, he never figured that anyone could make Gohan this nervous just by asking questions. A plan, evil by all accounts, took root in the seven-year-old's mind. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he studied the girl. She would perfect for his plan. He'll just drop a line here and there to make her start questioning Gohan again. Who ever had said, "like father, like son" didn't know how right they were.

"So Gohan, what class is this?"

"English."

Trunks asked what they were learning. Videl answered him. "Ms. Akai told us Friday that we were going to write a story."

"A story? Well, that just might work…" Trunks worked out his plan. This wouldn't be as sufficient as his other plans but it was a start. It just might make the girl think a little bit.

Ms. Akai walked into the class. "Morning, class. Is everyone here?" She checks the attendance list. "Good, only three students are absence. Oh, looks like we have a new student, a Mr. Trunks Briefs? Were is he?" Trunks stood up. Ms. Akai was shock to see the seven-year-old. "Well, nice to meet you. Are you related to the Bulma Briefs?"

Trunks nodded. "She's my mother."

Ms. Akai patted her blond hair. "Yes, of course. Well, you may sit down. Now I want everyone to write a short story. The topic: aliens. I must…" Ms. Akai proceed to explain to the class what else was needed in their alien story. Trunks, after begging a piece of paper and pencil from Gohan, began to write. His story was easy to write for it wasn't fiction. His aliens' came from the Planet Vegeta where his father and Goku had came from. Trunks could easily remember all of the bed time stories of his father about his home planet.

Gohan, on the other hand, was having a hard time. How could he really make up a story about aliens when he was half of one? He glanced over at Videl's paper and read what little she had written. Being half saiyan had its advantage because he had more acute hearing and eyesight among other things. Videl was writing about little green aliens with huge black eyes--a typical human stereotype of an alien. Gohan looked down at his paper and sighed. He was going to tribute to the society a story written on little green men from Mars.

Half an hour later, Ms. Akai clapped her hands, signaling to the class to stop writing. Most of class dropped their pencils with relief as they finish writing a sentence or two, some even left their stories right in the middle of a sentence. The class passed their papers in. The teacher quickly scan their the papers, checking to make sure everyone turn theirs in. She stopped suddenly as she came to Trunks' story. "Mr. Briefs, could you come here for a minute?"

Trunks hopped of his seat and walked slowly to the front of his classroom. He wasn't walking slowly because the teacher called him down like the class thought, but because he could hardly contain himself. He knew he would get the chance to read it aloud. "Yes?" he asked as if he didn't already know the reason.

"Could you please explain to me why you wrote your story in another language I have never seen?"

Gohan paled. _Why did Trunks have to write in Saiyan?_

"I did? Opps! I'm sorry, Ms. Akai. This is my dad's language. He always makes me write in it so I don't forget it. I'll read it to you--and the class--and you and grade like that."

Ms. Akai nodded, not really wanting a chance for Trunks to complain to his mother about her. "Please, go ahead."

Trunks took his paper and began to read. "There's this planet called Planet Vegeta. And on this planet lived a group of supreme warriors known as Saiyans. Saiyans looked like humans but they had one thing that Earthlings didn't, a tail. But Planet Vegeta doesn't exist anymore. An evil lord named Frieza blow up the planet, killing all of the saiyans and took the young prince and the prince's bodyguard with him. Lord Frieza gathered up the one other remaining saiyan, a teenage boy named Radditz. What Frieza didn't know was that there was one saiyan he didn't have with him. That saiyan was just a baby, sent to Earth to conquer the planet to make it inhabitable for another species. His name was Kakarot but he isn't always called that. Kakarot fell off a cliff, bumped his head, and couldn't remember his mission. Along come this old man who renamed Kakarot Goku. Goku called this old man Grandpa Gohan. Early on Grandpa Gohan knew not to let Goku look at a full moon. A full moon causes a saiyan who still had their tail to transform into a giant ape. He even warned Goku not to look at the full moon but one time Goku couldn't help it. He turned into the giant ape and stepped on his grandpa, killing him instantly. When morning came, Goku had no clue that he killed his grandpa and blamed it on the 'evil monster' that came each full moon. Goku lived in the woods all by himself. When he was ten or so, a teenage girl came to his house looking for a dragonball that, if all seven were gathered, could grant a wish. Goku just happened to have one. Goku and this girl had several adventures with friends they had met in the years they knew each other."

A guy in the front row waved his hand around. "Like, dude! What's the babe's name? This is, like, the most amazing, like, on aliens, dude!"

"Her name was Bulma Briefs."

"And, like, what did she wished for?"

"She wanted the perfect boyfriend but she met Yamcha the Bandit on her adventure and gave up the wish."

"Yamcha? As in Yamcha the baseball player?" one girl asked.

"Yep. He and my mom dated off and on. Anymore questions? I'm not finish with my story." Everyone shook their heads, eagerly waiting to see what happens next, all except Gohan who was hoping Trunks wouldn't put him into his 'made-up' story. The teenager was wishing he had kept an eye onto what the demon child was writing.

"Okay, now where was I? Oh, yeah. Goku married the Ox King's daughter, ChiChi. The had a son and when the boy was five years old, he was kidnapped. Goku had taken his son over to his friends island where he hadn't seen his friends for awhile. My mother was suppose to be watching little Son Gohan. That's when a saiyan appeared on Earth, Radditz. He had came to Earth expecting Earth to be destroyed like his brother, Kakarot, was sent to do. He followed his brother's ki to Master Roshi's island. When Goku didn't know Radditz, the saiyan quickly told him he had to kill a hundred or so humans if he wanted his son back. Goku couldn't do this, instead he tracked his son with a dragonball radar that my mother had made. ChiChi had sewed the four-star dragonball on the hat Gohan had been wearing. An enemy of Goku's joined up with him to kill Radditz. Since Gohan was crying so much, Radditz locked him up in his space pod to keep him silent."

Sharpener smirked at this. "That sounds just like Gohan."

"Shh!"

"Goku and Piccolo fight Radditz but Goku had to sacrificed his life so that Piccolo could kill Radditz. Piccolo took Gohan away so he could train him to be prepared when the last two saiyans arrived to Earth in one year. Everyone trained for the arrival of the saiyans." Trunks quickly summarized when Nappa and Vegeta arrived. **Since Megami-sama first time seeing the Saiyan Saga is what toonami is showing now, I can't really write about it but must of you know what happen, don't you?** "Since Prince Vegeta, my dad, killed Nappa--a saiyan--there was only two saiyans left, him and Goku. My dad wanted to become immortal so he went to Namek to use its dragonballs for his wish. There Prince Vegeta, really noticed Bulma Briefs but that's another story. Lord Frieza learned that they were there, quickly came to Namek. He brought with him his special Ginyu Force. From stories of my father, I gathered that the Great Saiyan must have learned his goofy moves from them. Anyway, Vegeta and Goku killed the Ginyu Force. When they fought Frieza, Vegeta was killed. Goku had to fight Frieza by himself, and he became the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years which totally pissed my dad off he was wished back to life because it was his right to be a Super Saiyan and not any third class clown. Vegeta came to Earth and lived at Capsule Corporation. He trained for hours to become stronger than Goku in this machine my mother had built. Months passed before Goku, who everyone thought had died, return to Earth. But before he came, this teenage boy come from the future to put a stop to a terrible evil, Lord Frieza, who Goku did an un-saiyan like think--took pity and let him live. This teenager quickly killed Lord Frieza and his father, King Cold, without breaking out a sweat. And he also became the one thing Lord Frieza was terrified the most--a Super Saiyan! My parents, Yamcha, Krillin, and several other friends had arrive when they felt an evil ki coming to Earth. They were amazed to see a teenage boy kill two of the elite leaders in the universe. When Goku arrived, the boy only talked to him. He told him about the future where androids had killed almost everyone. Before he got back into his time machine, he told Goku who is parents were and his name, which Goku promised not to tell anyone. That boy was a future me!" Trunks quickly mentioned the fight with the androids and lightly glazed over the battle with Cell. When he finished, the whole class clapped. Of course Son Gohan just groan after just hearing about the story of his and his father's lives.

"Wow, I wouldn't think Trunks would be that great of a story teller," comment Videl. "Do you know where he got those ideas?"

Gohan quickly shook his head. "No, no I don't."

Videl instantly became suspicious. She could tell exactly when Gohan lied to her. She'll save the question for later. 

Ms. Akai took Trunks' paper and marked it with an A+. "Very good, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks ran at a human pace back to his seat. He smirked at the expression on Gohan's face. His plan was working perfectly. Ms. Akai announced that the class could talk for the remaining five minutes.

"Don't you like my story, Videl?"

"It was very entertaining." She paused for a second. "Why did you decide to put your family into it?"

"Because that's how the story goes," Trunks said as if it was the most obvious conclusion.

"You mean, you took that story from someone else?"

"My parents told me parts and pieces of it."

Sharpener lean towards them. "Hey, kid, do you actually believe that you're a saiyan?"

Trunks simply stared at the teenager. "I'm the Prince of Saiyans."

Mr. Pencil started to chuckle. "Yeah, kid. Whatever you say."

"I am! Gohan's a saiyan. Isn't that right, Gohan?"

Gohan paled as the three of them stared at him. He couldn't very well claim he _was _a saiyan but then he couldn't just let his friends think Trunks made it all up either. "Uh…" 

Beep, beep.

Saved by the bell! Gohan thought. He rushed down the stairs and to his locker before anyone knew it. Trunks was there in a flash. "Gohan! Why didn't you tell them?"

"Trunks, you just don't go around claiming you're an alien!"

Trunks smirked very Vegeta like. "Of course I know that!"

"Then why…" Probably for the rest of his life, Gohan didn't think he could ever forget the expression on the purple hair boy's face.

"Because if I make your life a living hell, my dad's taking me and Goten to the Zoo. I don't want to miss that chance!"

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Gohan. He knew Trunks would do anything to fulfill the promise he made. _Dende help me! _


	3. Gym Class: Part I

Megami-sama: Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the nice reviews! **Megami-sama grins** So many reviews can go to a girl's head.

Trunks: And she doesn't need any more of that! She has enough air in her head to sustain life for a person for eternity.

Megami-sama: **growls** I don't have to be so nice to you anymore.

Trunks: Good! Just go tell your so called readers you aren't going to finish the story because you don't want to be nice to me any more.

M-sama: **waves her arms around madly** But I'm going to finish this fic! Don't listen to him anyone! Just go read and expect the next chapter out soon.

****

Chapter Three: Gym Class: Part I

The teenage namek gulped as he heard the cry for help from his friend. It was partly his fault that the teenage saiyan was in this mess. Wasn't it him that planted the idea of bribing Trunks with the Zoo in the Saiyan Prince's mind? Of course he didn't put any ideas into the younger prince's mind--the boy was truly evil. Like father, like son, they always say. But he knew he couldn't help Gohan out at all, this was too much fun to watch--from a safe distance, that is.

"Dende, a large hurricane is heading towards the Americas. The largest I've ever seen."

"Of course, Mr. Popo. I'll be there in a minute. I want to see what's happening next with Gohan."

Mr. Popo walked behind Dende. "I see you're torturing Gohan again. What did you do this time? You didn't make him sick at the sight of food, did you, Dende?"

Dende smiled at the memory. Just the year before, he had played a trick on Gohan making him sick at the sight of food for a three whole days. Boy, was Gohan mad when he found out what he had did. Mr. Popo and Piccolo had to pull Gohan's hand off of his neck. "No, Mr. Popo. I just gave Vegeta an idea that's all. Why don't you stay and watch this show for a little while?"

________________________________________________________________________

"So Gohan, what's next?"

"Um…" Son Goku's eldest son paled as it dawned on him where they were going next. "We have gym," he mumbled so softly that a normal human couldn't hear him. But Trunks wasn't a normal human, he thought as he smirked at Gohan.

"Gym is the best. Hey, there's that girl and that blond bimbo wimp."

"Hey! I heard that, kid. I'm no wimp!"

"Maybe to any child but to everyone, you'll always be a blond bimbo."

"Yeah, that's right kid--Hey! I can beat the crap out of you."

Trunks smirked. He's been waiting for a chance like this since meeting the older boy. "Try me!"

"I will!"

Videl had to hold in her laughter. "You two, wait until we get into gym, will ya? I'm sure you will get a chance to fight each there. My dad told me he was coming in today to teach the class martial arts."

"Wow, cool!" exclaimed Sharpener. "Mr. Satan in our school, and he's teaching us. That's unbelievable!"

"That idiot is coming here?"

Gohan frowned at him, trying to shut him up.

Sharpener raised an eyebrow. "You got something against the man you saved the world?"

Trunks shook his head. "Nope, nothing against the man who saved the world, just against a lying, cheating bastard like the 'Great' Hercule."

"Huh?"

Gohan grabbed Trunks and Sharpener's arms. "Come on you guys, we have go to gym. See ya there, Videl." They left Videl to go to the boys' locker. The boys quickly changed, Gohan and Sharpener in their gym clothes and Trunks in his usual blue gi. Minutes later they left the lockers and met up with Videl who had been talking to her father.

"Hello, Mr. Satan."

"Sharpener, how have you been? Taking good care of my Videl? Good, good. Yes, sweetheart, I do know you can take care of yourself--I trained you didn't I? Who is this puny kid, Videl? He's a friend of yours?" Videl nodded her head. She opened her mouth to speak but Hercule began talking again. "Hey, what's this little kid doing here?" He lean closer to Trunks. "Heard I was going to be here and want to meet me, didn't you? I'll give you one better" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper which turned out to be a picture of him posing. He signed his name at the bottom right corner. "Here you go, kid. Be such to tell all your friends about it." He handed the sign picture to Trunks. Trunks only stared at it.

Gohan quickly took it from Hercule. "Trunks can be a little shy in front of a man like you," he said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. So, puny kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Son Gohan and this is Trunks Briefs."

Hercule thought about this. Why did the boy's name sound so familiar? Maybe Videl mentioned his name once or trice at dinner. He glanced down at Trunks. "Briefs? Are you related to Bulma Briefs? She's one hot babe."

Vegeta's son looked at Hercule in disgust. "Yeah, she's my mom."

"Your mom? Do you think you could tell you mom about me? I'm sure she doesn't meet a lot of guys working in that lab of hers. Tell her to call me." He told him his personal phone number which only Sharpener bothered to remember. 

"I know, you could come over to my house. I bet my mom would love to meet you." _And my father_, Trunks thought evilly. _He would just love to beat you to a bloody piece of nothing when you lay a finger on her. I think I just might join in. I bet that dinosaur near Goten's house would love some food. _Trunks smiled as he pictured feeding the dinosaur Hercule Satan's remains. 

Of course Hercule thought Trunks was smiling at the thought of _him _dating his mother. What kid wouldn't like to brag that his mom was dating him? He chuckle to himself. "Great, kid. I'll come over tonight."

"Even better," Trunks thought out loud. 

Gohan immediate got suspicious. But he knew better than to question the seven-year-old in front of Videl.

The last two girls came out of the locker room and sat down. Hercule gave a short speech, in his opinion, lasting at least ten to fifteen minutes long about martial arts and mostly himself. "Now, I'll need someone to help me out." Hercule looked over the sea of faces and spotted Gohan. _There's that puny kid. I'll pick him since he is hanging around my Videl. She doesn't need such a weakling around her. I'll just show her how much of a weakling he is and Videl would dump him as soon as I'm finish with him. _"Son Gohan, you're going to help me."

Gohan nervously walked back to Mr. Satan. He was told to enter the small match ring that had been set up for just this practice. Hercule climbed in after him. "Now, Gohan, all you have to do is to hit him right here on the cheek. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

Gohan could hear his classmates whispering about him.

"Gohan's going to get himself hurt."

"I wouldn't want to be him, I would have embarrass myself if it was him up there."

"I bet Gohan would never get Hercule."

"Yeah, you're right! It would take him couple years just to touch Mr. Satan in a match."

"Why did he have to choose him? I would be a worthy opponent than Gohan."

The last part was from Sharpener. Gohan smiled. Sharpener was right, he was a much better opponent for Hercule than he was. In a real match, Hercule just might have to do some actual work to keep from getting hit.

Gohan felt some of his saiyan pride come to the surface. _I can't let them think that._ Gohan got into a fighting stance as did Hercule Satan. 

"Gohan, I don't expect you to get me at the first time. Nobody has ever---" 

Pow.

Hercule took a step or two back to steady himself. To him, the hit was a mega punch. To Gohan, the 'mega punch' was just a light tap he accidentally put too much power into it. Hercule rubbed his cheek. "Ha ha!" He turned towards the stunned class. "See, this is how you take a punch to face. I wanted you all to see how I, Hercule, would take a hit if someone was lucky enough to hit me. Ha ha!"

The class laughed nervously, not sure if they believed Hercule or not. Trunks stood up. "That's a load of bull crap!" Trunks run towards the center of the gym room. "I'll show you want a real spar is to a saiyan."

Hercule thought this was a good idea. For one thing, he still needed to recover from that punch. He nodded. "Everyone we are going to watch two amateurs spar. Compare what they do to how you remember seeing me doing it. You may start." He waved his hand around dramatically. 

The two young half saiyans got into fighting stances waiting for the other to move. 

"Trunks, this is only going to be a warm up. No ki blast or flying, got it?"

"Yeah, this is a warm up, no ki blast, and no flying." Gohan nodded.

Trunks attack Gohan first and fast, so fast the class could barely see the fist making its way towards Gohan's chest. Gohan stepped away calmly from Trunks. 

"So we're playing like that?" questioned Trunks. Trunks ran towards Gohan before frazing out. The stun classmates turned their heads this way and that way looking for the purple hair prince.

Megami-sama: I'm so, so sorry! I've meant to update sooner but Megami-sama had to go to work and didn't have a chance to write. **Megami-sama cries on Vegeta's chest**

Vegeta: **Pats M-sama on the back just to try to shut her up** Why am I here?

Trunks: **Walks up to them** Ha ha! She came after you. I'm glad she's not crying on me, I can't stand the racket she makes. **runs off before Vegeta could blast him**

M-sama: Trunks! It's not Vegeta you should be worry about! **chases Trunks leaving a relieve Vegeta behind**

Vegeta: Thank God! Some peace and quiet.

Bulma: VEGETA!!!


	4. Gym Class: Part II

Megami-sama: Megami-sama happy that she got a change to write before she went to work. **claps** Aren't you all glad of me? **hears whisperings of 'no' and 'don't care'** Well…anyway, thanks to several of my reviewers and Megami-sama's sister who helps gave me ideas for several parts of this story. 

Trunks: **reads a note card Megami-sama gave him** We. Want. To. Thank. Burenda--ha, I've read one of her stories and she made me act like a totally-- **receives death glare from Megami-sama** Okay, okay. We want to thank Burenda for giving the idea of what Mr. Satan said about my and Gohan's disappearance.

M-sama: Thank you, Trunks. Now that that's over, Megami-sama have to assure Bulma that it was Trunks who had stolen her newest machine and not me.

Bulma: So it was you!

Trunks: Told you so! **snickers at M-sama**

M-sama: Bulma-sama…

****

Chapter Four: Gym Class: Part II

Videl stood up. "Where is he?"

Sharpener also stood up. "I don't know. Maybe he's hiding or something." 

The class all started whispering. Hercule Satan jumped up. "It's a trick. Don't you see him right there?" he asked as the whispers got to him. He pointed to a certain spot a child could easily hide. Hercule nodded in satisfaction as the students nodded in agreement.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. Of course Hercule Satan would try to get the class to think that. Even back at the Cell games, Mr. Satan tried to blame the flying, ki blasting, and the speed they were moving as tricks. He quickly took the thought out of his mind. He needed to focus on Trunks. He couldn't pinpointed the exact location of the little lavender demon but he could be anywhere. Gohan felt Trunks right behind him but he turned to late. Trunks hit him square in the face. 

Gohan reeled back, more from the surprise of the attack than the power behind the punch. Trunks knew this was the only way to keep Gohan from winning--keeping the oldest Son son surprise and off guard. He quickly kick Gohan's left side, then slam both of his fist on the teenager's right side--using a bit of ki to make it more painful. Gohan grabbed his right side in pain. The ki, as small as it was, burned him. Early this morning Goten had decided to wake him up with a rain of ki blasts, and Trunks just happened to hit him in a sore spot where one of Goten's largest ki blast had landed.

Trunks winced as he thought of his next move. He didn't really want to do it but it was the only way to insure victory--it wasn't fair, but since when do saiyans ever fight fair, Goku excluded? Trunks closed his eyes as he kick out and hit Gohan's family jewels.

All of the male classmates winced and shuddered as they remember the painful pain a kick like that can do to them. Most of them quickly reassure themselves that their family jewels were alright. Some of the girls looked away from the scene, not wanting to remember the same expression their boyfriends were wearing that one time or another that they made when they kicked them there in anger.

Gohan bent down to hold himself. Trunks formed a fist and rammed it under Son Gohan's chin. He toppled over and briefly blacked out.

Bout of the Satans stood up; Videl to protest the unfair treatment of her fellow classmate, Hercule to announce the winner. Gohan woke up in the mist of hearing Videl yelling at Trunks. Trunks was just standing there with his arms crossed, an exact image of his saiyan father, taking the heat of Videl's anger calmly. _Why is Videl so angry? I thought she hated me. _Gohan stood up and walked up to Trunks. He laid his hand heavily on the boy's shoulder and squeezed hard enough to crush a normal human's bones.

Trunks winced. He turned around and stared at Son Gohan as he began to talk. "Trunks, after school we'll be having a little 'talk', got it?" Trunks nodded, know for sure Gohan didn't want to talk at all.

"Okay," he replied sadly.

The rest of the class went fairly well. There was an accident here and there at the hands of a demon child, a.k.a Trunks Briefs, where he "accidentally" pushed something to hard. They went into the locker room to change five minutes before the bell.

Before Trunks could ask where they were going next, Gohan said, "We have Study Hall next."

"Study Hall? Why do we need Study Hall for? We haven't learn anything we don't know already. And we don't have work to do."

"Other people used Study Hall to do homework either for today's or tomorrow's. But since you don't have homework yet, you can just sleep or something."

Trunks thought this was boring. He couldn't humiliate Gohan in this stupid, useless class. "What do we have after that?"

Gohan sighed. At least this class Trunks would probably like. "Then we have science. I bet Mr. Midori would let you teach the whole class since Bulma's your mother."

"Really?" Now this was more to his liking! Teaching a whole class probably was boring, but teaching a whole class with Gohan in it just might make it up. There was tons of things Gohan used with his mother's machines using science Trunks bet Gohan didn't want the whole class to know about. 

Gohan nodded as he finish tying his shoe. "Come on, we don't to be late. Study Hall is all the way across the building. IT takes at least four minutes getting there." The teenager and boy quickly walked out of the locker room after the bell rang and headed towards their next class.

Megami-sama: So, so sorry for being late! Megami-sama had go to work. That's all I do now--work, work, WORK!!! No time to write at all except at school--which Friday was my last day. Yippee! And I don't really like writing it down on paper.

Trunks: So you're sending me to school when you get out of that hell-hole?!?!

Megami-sama: Don't cuss! Anyway when I thought of it, I was in school. **sticks tongue out**

Gohan: **Charges into room** What do you think you were writing? I agree to let you write your little story but I didn't agree to that!

M-sama: **bows head** I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Gohan-san!

Trunks: She doesn't know how to think! She hasn't got a brain.

M-sama: Trunks! You're not suppose to give out my secrets! **runs off wailing**

Gohan and Trunks: Uh…………


	5. Study Hall

Megami-sama: I'm going on vacation! Yeah! **starts singing** Vacation's all I ever needed. Vacation's all I ever wanted……

Trunks: **holds his ears** Stop! Stop! Some one stop her! 

Vegeta: What is that racket? It's horrible!

Trunks: That racket is… **pointes to M-sama** HER! She's 'trying' to sing.

Vegeta: **snorts** If you call that singing then my best friend is Kakarot. And you can bet he's no friend of mine.

Goku: But I thought I was your best friend…

M-sama: Oh, Vegeta! You're in trouble now!

****

Chapter 5: Study Hall

Trunks and Gohan arrived to their next class just as the bell rang. Trunks looked around, studying the new faces. Most of the students were hunched over the desks fast asleep. One or two of the more nerdy students had a text book or two out. Gohan quickly joined their ranks even though he didn't have anything to actually study. Of course Trunks would never do that and taking a nap was for babies. Besides he already have plans for this class.

Old Mrs. Nani **It's fit her personality--nani means 'huh, what' in Japanese if you didn't know** quickly went through the roll call, marking everyone present even though several students weren't there. "Everyone," she croaked, "do what ever you like. I don't care. Go shopping if you like but be back before the bell rings." Old Mrs. Nani looked at the clock above the door. "Class ends in forty-five minutes." She laid her silver, wrinkle face on her desk and preceded to snore.

Trunks gave a small smile in victory. This was going to be perfect. The teacher gave them permission to leave. Vegeta's one and only son waited until Gohan was engrossed in the book he was reading before slipping out of the door with several other students. When he was far away from people as he can get without anyone noticing him, he took flight. He turned super to go faster to reach his home. There was something he wanted from there, something that would make science a lot better.

He arrived at his home ten minutes later. Trunks sneaked into his mother's lab. Bulma wasn't in there at this moment. She and her husband were indisposed, locked in their room together. Trunks didn't want to think what they would be doing now that he was out of the house for the day. The seven-year-old quickly found what he was looking for--his mother's newest invention, the time machine. Trunks laughed evilly. _Yes, this would be great! _Now, who to bring back from either the future or the past to make Gohan's life miserable? His future self? No, Mirai Trunks wouldn't really say or do anything to embarrass his former teacher's past self. Trunks thought long and hard as he put the time machine in a capsule. Suddenly, as he was flying back to school, he thought of someone to bring to this timeline--Gohan's future son! **Yes, yes! Megami-sama knows Gohan doesn't have a son but Trunks doesn't think Gohan could have a girl, it's unthinkable--at least to Trunks. Guess who's going to be surprise when Pan comes** Trunks smirked. This was much better than any plan he had ever thought of.

________________________________________________________________________

In a distant future of the present timeline, a young woman was happily staring at the man of her dreams, a lavender hair man. She pushed back a strain of black hair. "Trunks," she said softly, "do you get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

Trunks shook his head. "Don't worry, Panny, nothing's going to happen. What could go wrong when I'm with you?"

Pan smiled at the sweet words of her boyfriend. "Can we tell Daddy?"

"Soon." Trunks didn't want to think what Gohan would do if he ever found out he was dating his daughter. He knew that Gohan would mention the age difference but Trunks already knew how to state his opinion on that argument. Just recently his best friend had caught him and Pan kissing. The age difference was one of the first things Goten had yelled at him for dating his niece.

"But what if he found out before we tell him? He just might kill you."

"He won't find out before we tell him, trust me, will ya?"

Pan nodded uncertainly. She touched her stomach briefly as she felt butterflies flutter around. She stilled had a bad feeling that's going to rock her and Trunks world. She smiled up into Trunks' blue eyes and felt her uncertainly slipped away as she got lost in his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

Back in the present, Videl was fiddling with her pen. She couldn't wait for lunch. She wanted to know all about Son Gohan. The things she learned today wasn't all of his secrets. She wanted to know how Gohan could jump several feet into the air in gym class, and how he _and _Trunks Briefs could move so fast. 

She glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes before the bell rings. She was in Study Hall but in another room than Gohan. The teacher, Mr. Otako was watching the class like a hawk, totally opposite of Old Mrs. Nani. She quickly started to write on the blank piece of paper to make Mr. Otako stop glaring at her for doing nothing. 

M-sama: I'm sorry this is so short. But really there is very little to do in study hall but to sent up for the next chapter, which this chapter is for. Plus I wanted to get this chapter out before I leave. Well, I'll be gone a week so I probably will have the next chapter typed up then! ^_^

Did it hurt?

What hurt?

Falling from heaven


	6. Science Class

M-sama: I've been dieing to type his chapter up. Pan isn't the person I was going to choose to bring to this timeline. But hey, I think this is better than I thought before. Trust me on this.

Trunks: **talking to readers** Do you really want to trust her on ANYTHING?

M-sama: Trunks, M-sama had enough of your…your back talking! I'm going to kill you! I will do it, trust me!

Trunks: **smirks** you can't kill me off. You need me to carry off your 'evil' plans.

M-sama: **growls** Darn it! He's right.

****

Chapter 6: Science

Study Hall ended and Science class began. Trunks rubbed the capsule in his pocket. He couldn't wait to open it up. He followed Gohan up to their usual seating, happily thinking of the disruption he planned. The boy glanced over at Videl and Sharpener as they took their seats. What would they think of Gohan's son? Thinking of the teenager's future son got him thinking. Who exactly would Gohan marry? Could it possibly be Videl Satan? No way! That girl would most likely kill Gohan before they could even begin anything. The seven-year-old couldn't imagine any one _actually _wanting to marry her. It was like, marrying a sub-version of _ChiChi_! Trunks couldn't decide if Videl was better or worst than ChiChi. Besides all that, Videl didn't really seem like she even like Gohan that way. But then again, his parents don't seem to like each other--if you don't know where to look, that is.

Mr. Midori took roll call, knowing how a certain teacher doesn't properly watch over the demon spawns people like to call students. He didn't blame her. He was only glad this was his last year working at the school and he wouldn't have to put up with them. He came up to a new name. "Trunks Briefs? Where is she?" Now, Mr. Midori didn't talk with the other teachers unless it was necessary to do so, so he didn't know that the son of the most famous--and richest--woman was to be in his class. To him, a name like Trunks sounded, well, girly. 

Of course Trunks got offended of being call a girl. Why shouldn't he be? He hopped up on his chair and shouted down to the teacher. "I'm not a girl, you stupid idiot!"

Mr. Midori didn't have the grace to look embarrass. "Briefs? Now, where did I hear that name before?"

Trunks crossed his arms. "My mother is only the great Bulma Briefs."

"Your mother is _the _Bulma Briefs?"

"Didn't I just say that?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, well, anyway, today we are learning about the possibility of time travel. There are stupid people thinking that time travel is possible. Well, it isn't! Time travel is just for those people who hates their lives and wishes they could go back in time to change it. Well, I like to talk to those people and tell them to get over it. No body can change their future."

Trunks stepped up on the desks to walk to the stairs. Gohan was deep in thoughts; Trunks knew he couldn't get around Goku's oldest son. Some of the students cheered him on as he made his way to Mr. Midori. "Hey, idiot, can I teach the class a little about time travel? My mom has taught me a thing or two about the subject."

Mr. Midori frowned but quickly agreed. If this boy was smart enough to get into high school, he was smart enough to teach class. He stepped over to his desk, quietly sat down, and relaxed. 

Trunks briefly nodded his head. "Okay, don't believe a word this idiot said. I know for a fact time travel is possible. I traveled back in time myself--at least twice. It wasn't really me but a future self. He came back to warn us about certain things I don't want to go into details. And get this; I wasn't even born the first time he came! Since then, my mom has tried to built a time machine." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out the capsule holding his mother's invention. "In this capsule, a stored my mother's newest invention, a time machine that could pull people, either from the future or past, and bring them to the present. Mom has been using it for history lessons. She thought that my learning from the person as better than learning about that person." Trunks hurried to explain several other uses for the time machine.

Gohan hadn't been paying attention to a word the lavender hair boy had said. In fact, if he knew Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the half-saiyan prince a.k.a. The-Demon-Child-Not-To-Be-Trusted-With-Anything-And-Should-Never-Be-Miscalulated lavender hair, seven-year-old boy, was talking about time traveling, Gohan would have known he was in trouble and that Trunks was going to do something…not quite right. But since his mind was wondering which food to eat first--the fried chicken or the slab of ham or the roast beef or maybe the juicy steak… Gohan licked his lips as he pictured his wonderful, bountiful lunch packed away in a special capsule Bulma made him. 

Mean while, the lavender hair, blue eye boy finished telling the class of all of the dead people his mother had brought to the present to teach him things. He took out the prized capsule, clicked the button and lightly threw it. Bulma's time machine appeared in a puff of yellow smoke. "Now, I'm going to bring Son Gohan's future son to this time," he said with a smirk aimed towards the teenager. 

The class whispered. Why would he want to bring back Gohan's son? Really, there wasn't anything special about Gohan, was there? Gohan shook the cobwebs--or food--out of his head. Why did Trunks just said his name?

Trunks motion him down. The tall teenager did as the boy asked, and stood in front of the class. "Trunks, what's going on?"

Trunks smirked again. "Weren't you listening? No, don't answer that! I know you weren't listening. Thinking about food?" Gohan nodded uncertainly. "Happens to the best of saiyans. Okay, Gohan, just sit in this chair right here and watch this machine. In a few seconds your surprise will appear. This is going to be better than food."

"Better than food? What could be better than food?" demanded Gohan now watching the machine with interest.

The students all laughed, except the puzzled Videl Satan, knowing how much their fellow classmate loved his food. Over the weeks they knew him, they learn never to mess with his food.

Trunks pushed some button, set the date, or at least the year, and prayed to Dende that this would work. He didn't really know how to work the machine but it couldn't be all that hard. Lights blinked read, green, and blue, steamed hissed out of the sides, slightly fogging the lower half of the classroom. Seconds later, a woman stood yielding to the man holding her. They pulled away from the kiss. The man trailed kisses across the cheek to her ear then down to her collarbone. The black hair woman opened her black eyes so much like her fathers to meet the familiar, younger eyes of…her father's? "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Daddy?" came the muffled voice of the man. He lifted his head and stared around. "Who are these people, Panny?" Pan shook her head in shock. The lavender hair man fixed his blue eyes on the young half saiyan sitting in front of him and Pan. "Gohan! What? H-how did you get here?"

Son Gohan studied the couple in front of him. The man who could be no one other than Trunks Briefs--by the color of his hair--was wearing only a pair of tan shorts. His chest was bared showing off his muscles. Trunks' feet were also bared. The woman, what he could see of her, was wearing a pair of jean shorts and Gohan couldn't find a trace of a shirt. But he did find the two twin straps representing either her bra or a swimming suit top. There was something about this woman that pushed out an emotion he couldn't understand. 

"Daddy, I can explain! You see…" Pan trailed off at the confused look on her father's face. "Dad?"

Son Gohan stood up. "Trunks," he said looking at the younger version of Trunks Vegeta Briefs. At first Trunks was laughing his head off. That was until he saw himself. What was he doing kissing Gohan's son? Trunks then realized Gohan's son was actually a girl! "Trunks," Gohan said again, catching the boy's attention. "What did you do?" Trunks knew he was going to die--twice! One for bringing the girl back, and himself accidentally, and then again for his future self for kissing his daughter. _I don't think I should die again just for something I would be doing in the future!_

Sharpener couldn't stop himself. "Nerd-boy, he used Ms. Briefs' time machine to bring back you kid. Ha ha!" Sharpener cracked up laughing. 

Videl elbowed him to get him to shut up. She wanted to hear what Gohan's daughter had to say. Maybe she just might learn something about the mysteries Son Gohan.

Pan stared at the new voice. She blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Sharpener? I thought you and Erasa were on a vacation. When did you get back?" Pan still hadn't grasped that she and Trunks were in the past.

But the President of Capsule Corporation did. Before he could tell Pan, Gohan walked over to them. "This is my daughter?"

"Of course I'm you…" It dawned on her where she was in time. Her father was her age, maybe a year or two younger than her. Pan turned her black, angry eyes on the older Trunks. She hit him--hard. "I always said you were more trouble than it's worth to date you! Look what you did! Now Dad won't let me date you when I'm born in this timeline. He probably is going to keep me under lock and key just so you couldn't get to me. And you," she ranted at the seven-year-old, "did you know what you did? Dad's going to kill you! Now my mom can't calm Dad down a little so he wouldn't kill you. And you deserve it."

Trunks blocked out everything Pan had said after she said it was his fault--a trick he learn from his younger days of getting into trouble and having Bulma yell at him for hours. "My fault? How can it be _my _fault? He did it!" Trunks said pointing to his past self.

The two Trunks and Pan argue who's fault it was for a minute. Gohan got their attention and asked, "Are you two married?" He already knew the answer but he was checking just to be sure.

Trunks paled. "No."

Gohan saw red. Although he wasn't this girl's father in this timeline, Pan was still his daughter. He now knew what that strange emotion was, fatherly love for the raven hair girl. Gohan knew his future self would do exactly what he was doing. Gohan jerked of his black vest to hand to his daughter. "Put that on. I don't want any one else to see you like that." Pan blushed, just remembering that Trunks had taken off her red shirt, and put on the vest. Gohan gave a curt nod to her.

"Gohan, Let's talk about his, will ya? I can explain everything!"

Gohan growled--a growl chibi Trunks thought his father would approve of. Gohan's hand wrapped itself around Trunks' throat. He slammed the older man against he chalkboard. Even through the future Trunks was stronger than Gohan, Trunks couldn't get him to let go of him.

"Gohan! Please!"

Son Gohan's eyes flashed aqua. He flashed gold. The class gasped. Little nerd-boy was actually the famous Golden Fighter! The same day Gohan showed up was the same day the Golden Fighter showed up. Videl almost couldn't believe it. She thought Gohan couldn't be the Golden Fight--and the Great Saiyaman--because of that one time when he tried to take on a couple of thugs and she had to rescue him.

"Never touch my daughter again! Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes! I promise! Can you let me go?"

Gohan powered down. He didn't even realize that he power up into a Super Saiyan. He turned to chibi Trunks. "Did Bulma allow you to borrow her time machine?"

"Yes."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Gohan looked at the lavender hair saiyan, whose face was just turning back to its normal shade of color. "Maybe you should go home and tell Bulma what happened. And that that with you," he said pointing to the time machine. 

Trunks nodded his head. He pushed a button to put it back in its capsule. "Come on Panny. Let's go. I'm sure Mom would love to call ChiChi up and tell her about you."

"No," growled Gohan. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Dad, I can't go around with you at school!" Pan tapped her foot on the floor waiting for her dad to agree with her.

"Yes you can. And you will."

"Dad!"

Trunks left, not wanting another reason for Gohan to try to kill him. Chibi Trunks just smirked at Gohan. He just realized something that his future self had said--ChiChi. ChiChi would go gaga over Gohan's daughter. This would get ChiChi wondering when her oldest son will gave her her granddaughter. Then ChiChi would be wondering who her son will marry. When he gets the chance, he will try to call ChiChi to let her know about her granddaughter. 

Gohan told the teacher that he could teach the class again. Trunks, Gohan, and a sulking Pan walked up to Gohan's usual seat. Gohan gave up his chair to let his future daughter sit. He stood right behind her, giving her a few quick glances.

Mr. Midori got in front of the class. "From the son of the famous and beautiful Bulma Briefs, we all just learn that time travel could be done. But other scientist haven't approved this to be true. Bulma Briefs is a scientist above any scientist ever known." Since he couldn't very well teach the class his pervious lesson plan, he told the class to write what they would do if they met their own children from the future. This made half the class come up to Son Pan to ask her questions about the future. The other half of the class was too afraid to come near the teenager they just learn was the Golden Fighter. Videl Satan couldn't even get their the crowd of students to even talk to Gohan.

All too soon, science class ended. The three saiyans left the class room and went to Gohan's locker. Gohan turned to the two. "Okay, you two, we have Foods next--"

"Foods? Yes! This will be one of my favorite classes."

"Trunks, do you even know how to cook?"

"Nope."

"Pan?"

Pan blushed a little. "I know how to cook. Grandma has tried to teach me several times how to cook. She said it is the only way to keep my man from leaving. But…I have um…my mother's sense of cooking."

"Hey," Trunks said looking at Pan. "Who _is _your mother?"

Truth be told, Gohan didn't really want to know who he married. At least not right now. He just wanted to get this day over with and deal with everything else tomorrow. 

"Gohan!" came a voice down the crowded hallways. Gohan looked up. It was Videl. 

"Videl," he said happily as he realize that this girl could help him with something. "Videl, do you have an extra shirt?"

Videl, sidetracked from her questioning, nodded. "Why do you need a shirt?" Videl felt Pan's glaze on her. She looked at the raven hair woman. "Oh. Yeah, it's in my locker. Come with me and I'll show you to a bathroom where you can change." Videl lead Pan away.

Megami-sama: Yahoo! I wrote more than half of it on vacation. But the part where Gohan turns Super got me a little stump. It took a little while to write that but I think I wrote it nicely. 

Trunks: Foods! Yummy!

M-sama: **smiles evilly** I've just got an evil idea about that class. I bet you want to know what I'm going to do, don't ya?

Trunks: Nooooooooooo…………


	7. Foods Class

****

Chapter 7: Foods

Videl lead Pan to her locker. She quickly opened the locker and took out her extra shirt. "Here, I was going to change into this after school today, but you can wear it. My dad has this thing I'm suppose to go to but… Anyway, the girls' bathroom is right over there. I'll wait out here for you." 

Pan went into the bathroom leaving Videl to ponder over the girl. Who was her mother? _Is she someone I know? _she asked herself. _Not that I'm jealous or anything_, she reminded herself but she did want to know. She quickly went over the list of girls that she knew was always hanging around Gohan. 

Pan walked out wearing Videl's light yellow blouse. "Thanks for the shirt. I'll give it back to you later."

"You're welcome." They walked down the now quiet hallway. "So, how's the future?" she asked for lack of better conversation. 

"Uh, fine. Dad's gonna kill Trunks when we get back home. But that's okay. We can wish him back with the dragonballs."

"How would Go--your dad know you and Trunks were together if neither of you tell him?" Videl wasn't ready to admit out loud that Gohan was the girl's father.

Pan glared at an imaginary person in front of her. "Uncle Goten would be worried after awhile if I'm not home. And I'm sure he would go to Dad and tell him who I've been with. Also, I'm guessing, my and Trunks' energy just went blank. That only happens when one of us dies."

"Energy? What is that?"

Pan blinked. "You don't know?"

"Of course I don't know! Why else would I be asking?"

Pan bit her lip. She knew from Bulma that when one self goes to the past, they shouldn't mess up the timeline. If her father was suppose to tell her mother about ki… She shouldn't say anything--just let her dad tell her. "Well, I can't tell you."

Videl took this to mean that this 'energy' thing was something to be made in the future. Maybe it's a device that everyone wears so that someone else would know if so one is dying or something. She remembered hearing on the news the other night about an old woman who was found dead in her house. She had been dead for at least three days before anyone found her. Maybe in the future stuff like that doesn't happen.

They arrived at the Foods room. Inside, Gohan was glaring at Trunks. Even through this Trunks hadn't touch his daughter, he would one day. Maybe he should try to make sure Trunks could never reproduce or even have sex. This way he would know his little girl was safe from the boy. Trunks was looking a little pale. Gohan wouldn't let him go anywhere. He tried to make that call to ChiChi but Gohan just pulled him to the Foods room. Videl and Pan took their seats right next to Trunks. Gohan had given up his seat to his daughter again and was glaring at the lavender hair boy.

The teacher arrived just as the bell rang. "Today, students, we will be having a cooking contest. You pick your own partner." The class cheered at this. They never get the chance to choose. "The food: Pizza. At each kitchenette will have everything you need. The dough for the pizza has already been made for you. You just need to spread it out on the pizza pan. The pizza sauce is in the refrigerator along with the cheese and toppings. If you want a topping that isn't supplied in your kitchenette, it's probably will be in my kitchen. Please take anything you need." With that said, the teacher went over to her table to sit down and read one of her 'trashy' novels. 

Sharpener slugged an arm around Pan's shoulders. "Hey, babe, how bout you be my partner? I bet you're a great cook." Pan giggled at the look Sharpener was giving her. It was almost the same look he always gives Erasa when he thought no one was looking, but that one was a lot more…hotter than this one.

Gohan glared.

Trunks tugged on the older teenager's arm. "Will you be my partner?"

Gohan looked down. He was about to answer but the teacher spoke up over the noise of the class.

"Son Gohan! You will not be able to have a partner. You can come an use my kitchen to make your pizza."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Are you that bad? Man, I would have thought ChiChi would have forced you to learn how to cook."

Videl shook her head. "Nope, he's that good."

Gohan quickly walked to the teacher's kitchen. He looked back once to glare at the muscular blond teenager. Sharpener paled slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Videl Satan. He knew that the chick fighter would save him if the Golden Fighter--which he still couldn't believe is really Gohan--would attack him for hanging all over his future daughter. His skin faded back to its regular coloring. 

Videl looked down at the eight-year-old. "You wouldn't mind being my partner, do you?" Trunks shook his head. He liked Videl. She was the only person in the entire school building, besides Gohan and Pan, which actually had a high ki. Of course there are the few who actually had a power level around ten--double that of an average human. 

Soon the smells of pizza making could be smell through the classroom and the surrounding halls and classrooms. Gohan started right away on making his pizza. He decided to make his pizza with everything on it. Pan and Sharpener were making theirs a pineapple pizza. Of course the two couldn't cook. Pan had gotten her cooking skills from her mother. Sharpener never sharpened his cooking skills. Why should he? Cooking is the woman's job. Soon their kitchenette was a big mess of pizza sauce, cheese, and pineapple. Sharpener was cursing softly to himself wondering how Gohan's daughter couldn't cook one bit.

Now, Videl and Trunks had argued over what kind of toppings to place on their pizza. Finally Trunks just said, "How about we put everything on it?" Videl nodded never knowing until it was too late that Trunks literally meant everything on it. "Okay, you spread the dough and put the sauce on while I get the toppings ready. I'll show you a real pizza with everything on it. Me and my dad once made a pizza like this one. It was delicious!" Trunks licked his lips as he thought of that pizza him and his father had made. It had the usual toppings--pepperonis, cheese, sausages, bacon, etc. It also had some unusual toppings like diced apples, oranges, bananas, chopped hotdogs, burgers, and other things like that that shouldn't be on any decent pizza. 

Videl finished the pizza sauce. She turned around to see if Trunks had everything ready. Her eyes almost popped out. Trunks had various foods out either chopped or diced sitting in nice, little piles. 

Trunks pointed towards a pile of cheese. "You can put that on the pizza," he told her as he started to dice a handful of apples. 

Videl nodded, uncertain. When she finished putting the cheese on, Trunks started to sprinkle all of the chopped and diced products on the pizza. The finished pizza was at least an inch higher than everyone else's. Videl placed the pizza when the oven to cook.

About ten minutes later, the sound of ovens going off could be heard. Gohan's pizza was one of the first students to take out his pizza. The teacher went over and took a bite. It was one of the best pizza she had ever had tasted. She was braved enough to try the other pizzas her students had came up with. At last she came to Videl and Trunks' pizza. Her eye twitched. She didn't want to try the pizza but she knew she had to. She cut a tiny piece out of the pizza and took a tiny bit. She almost threw it up. 

"The winner of the pizza contest is…Son Gohan. Everyone may it the pizzas you all made."

Trunks grin. He didn't care if his pizza didn't win. No body could beat a student of ChiChi's at cooking. ChiChi was the best cooker in the universe, maybe even farther than that. "Hey, Videl, are you going to have some?"

Videl shook her head. "I don't want to ruin my appetite for lunch. We have that next."

Trunks nodded happily. He was glad lunch was next. He was starving! He shoved the whole pizza, minus a sliver of pizza, down his throat in less than a minute. He walked over to Gohan who was eating his pizza slowly, very odd for a saiyan. "Gohan, are you okay? Are you sick? Can I have your pizza?"

"No, you can't have my pizza! Are you crazy?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want it since you're eating slow."

Gohan leaned down and whispered into Trunks' ear. "I don't want them to look at me weird for eating like you do."

Trunks stared at the students. Many faces were staring in disbelief at Trunks. All had seen Videl and Trunks' pizza, and many thought they were being funny and wouldn't eat that nasty pizza. 

Pan was rolling on the floor in laughter. She had just told the blond teenager that he and his lovely wife, Erasa were on their third--or was it their fourth?--honeymoon. He couldn't believe he actually married that girl. Yeah, sure, they dated off and on. But marry her?

"Sharpener, are you going to eat the rest of the pizza?" asked Pan as she got up. She had to wipe away the tears her laughter caused. 

"No, why?"

Pan reached over and took a slice of piece. "I'm really hungry. Time traveling took a lot out of my stomach." She shoved that piece down her throat. She grabbed two more, put them together like a pizza sandwich, and quickly ate it. "Did Dad ever tell that that saiyans have a very large stomach? My grandma, she makes the best meals ever. I don't know how she does it. She cooks like two hundred meals just for Dad, Uncle Goten, and Grandpa Goku. And that's just dinner!"

Sharpener choked on the coke he was drinking. "What? How can three people eat that much?"

Pan smiled as she ate another slice. "Grandpa Goku is a full-blooded saiyan. Dad and Goten takes after him. And if I'm really hungry, I'll eat just as much as them." Before the two knew it, Pan had eaten all of their pineapple pizza. 

Videl backed away from the very odd child. "Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with the kid?"

Gohan looked puzzled. "No. Why?"

"Well, he just ate that pizza."

"So? Vegeta taught Trunks how to cook like that."

"Vegeta? Who's he?"

"Trunks' father. Have you been to CC before?"

Videl nodded. Two years ago, her class visited CC. "Yeah. I remember this one guy there. He was short and muscular and really mean. I remember wondering why someone would let him carry around a toddler…" She swirled around to stare at Trunks. "Was that Vegeta?"

"Yep."

Megami-sama: Well, M-sama has finally found time to actually write this chapter. Do you know how hard it is to actually find time on the computer in M-sama's house? Very hard.

Trunks: Yeah, sure. How about all of those hours on the internet? You could have been writing.

M-sama: **glares at Trunks** M-sama didn't have the drive to write then. So I couldn't……

Trunks: **rolls his eyes** Whatever. 


	8. Lunch

Megami-sama: M-sama forgot to tell you all about M-sama's new website. The URL is http://megamisama_1.tripod.com/ and it's called Megami-sama's Obsession since DBZ is M-sama's obsession.

Trunks: She has been working on that instead of writing.

M-sama: Well, that's all M-sama has to say for now. On to the next chapter! 

****

Chapter 8: Lunch

Foods ended and lunch was just starting. Gohan's class was the first to get their lunch, being five minutes early and all. The two half saiyans had packed their lunches. Saiyans do eat a lot more than was probably humanly possible but of course they weren't nowhere near to be humans. And besides, it'll cost a small fortune to buy that much food from the lunch ladies--if they ladies could make that much food. 

Videl was sitting down at their usual lunch table early so she could ask her questions. Really, how did he know Bulma Briefs? How come Bulma Briefs babysat Gohan? Why did his uncle kidnap him? Why did Trunks Briefs think him and Gohan are aliens from another planet? How can he change his hair and eye color and become the Golden Fighter? Videl tapped her fingers rapidly on the table trying to wait a couple minutes to let Gohan have a little something to eat before she asked her questions. She knew how the boy couldn't think without some food inside of him. So she waited and waited for Gohan to eat at least half of his lunch.

Gohan, with a lot of coaxing from Trunks, split some of their food to Son Pan. Pan, being part saiyan, ate as much as them. Gohan happily laid out his food and shoved as much food as he could into his mouth. As with any saiyan, food took every thought out of his mind except one: food. He was unaware of Videl's continuing anger as she waited for him to stop for one minute to stop eating. Finally Videl had enough. She slapped down her hands on the table as she pushed up from her chair, gaining the attention of everyone at the table and several surrounding tables. 

"Gohan, I want my answers now!"

Gohan looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

Videl growled. "Gohan!" She pulled Gohan's last remaining dish away from the unsuspecting teenage saiyan. 

"Hey! I'm still eating that," whined Gohan. He reached to take it back but the angry, raven hair girl pulled it out of his reach.

"Not so fast. You told me all morning to wait until lunch to know my answers, and I've waited. So now you will give them to me. And until you do so, I won't give you this back."

Gohan whimper. She took _his _food away. _His _food! She can't do that, but she did. She really did. He whimpered again. "Food," he whispered.

Videl sat back down still keeping the plate away from the teenager. "Tell me, Gohan, how did you meet Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan licked his lips. "My dad knew Bulma since he was a kid. When I was four and a half, my dad took me to his old master's island where his old buddies where getting together and Bulma was there," he said, not really knowing what he was saying but only knowing that in telling the whole truth he could get his food back. "Food," he whispered as he licked his lips again.

"Why did Trunks say that your uncle kidnapped you?"

Pan frowned. "But Grandpa Goku doesn't have a brother."

"My uncle, Radditz, came to Earth to find his brother. When my dad didn't destroyed the Earth like he was suppose to do years before, he took me and threaten my dad to kill people if he wanted me back. My dad didn't do it. He up gained up with an enemy and the two rescued me. Now can I have my food back?"

"No, not yet. You said he came to Earth. Where was he before that?"

"I'm not sure. He was probably out destroying a planet or something."

"Destroying a planet?" asked Sharpener.

Gohan nodded. "Food?"

Videl shook her head. "Is this why Trunks believes you're aliens?"

"Vegeta, Trunks' father, is the Prince of Saiyans. My dad is a saiyan also. Saiyans are an alien race of warriors. They look just like humans except they have tails. Every full moon, saiyans turn into these giant apes if they look up at the moon. Please, Videl, I want my food back!"

Sharpener looked in disbelief at Gohan. "But you don't have a tail!"

"I did. It was cut off so I wouldn't hurt anyone else if I decided to look up in at the full moon. When saiyans transformed, they become a lot stronger." Gohan made a grab for his stolen food but he was too slow. The teenage boy frowned. He didn't think that the girl could have been that fast. Next time he'll make the grab a lot faster. "I'll just go Super if I still can't get it," he whispered to himself, not expecting Videl to overhear him.

"What do you mean, 'go Super'?" 

He glanced up at Videl, the first time since his food was stolen that he took his eyes off of the delicious, yummy food to look at her. "It's another transformation of a saiyan. Up until around eight years ago, a saiyan going super was possible. Vegeta thought he was going to be the first in a thousand years to became a super saiyan but my father was the first after a brutal battle with the infamous Lord Frieza."

"Lord Frieza?" questioned Erasa. She couldn't believe all of these things the teenager was sprouting. Something must have made him believe these things. She bet she knew exactly who. She slid a glance over to Trunks Briefs as she pulled Sharpener away from the table. "Sharpie, don't you think its odd Gohan would be saying this nonsense? He's usually a very smart boy."

Sharpener nodded. "Now that you mention it… Maybe it's something he ate."

"Maybe Trunks' father brainwashed Gohan. You do know that he's that big, scary guy at CC?"

"That's Trunks' father?" cut in Sharpener. Erasa nodded. "I heard that guy was a mass murderer but for some strange reason, Bulma Briefs fell in love with him and paid to get him out of jail."

Erasa's eyes widen. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I heard it from a friend working there."

"Oh, Kami! Who knows how much that guy brainwashed Gohan! We got to do something."

Sharpener and Erasa was quiet for a minute thinking while Gohan was finishing telling Videl about Frieza. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind as an old movie he remembered seeing when he was younger came into his mind. He grabs Erasa's hand. "What if that guy brainwashed Gohan to be a murderer? All someone have to say is one word and BOOM, we got a murderer on our hands trained by the best."

"Saying a magical word to Gohan might turn him into a murderer like flipping a switch?" 

Sharpener nodded. "That's exactly want I'm saying."

"We got to save Videl! She might accidentally say the wrong word and kill her."

Videl opened her mouth to ask another question, like to ask if he was Saiyaman, when four hands clapped themselves over her mouth. Gohan took this as his opportunity to steal back his food and eat it all before Videl could take it back. Videl pushed the hands away and glared at her two blond friends. "What?"

"We've got to tell you something!" The two pulled the raven hair girl away from the table and into a nearby corner. 

Videl crossed her arms. "What's this about?"

Erasa hugged her friend as her eyes started to tear up. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"That's what Gohan wants you to believe. I always knew there was something not quiet right with that nerd. He's a little to sneaky, if you know what I mean."

Videl glared at Sharpener. "What are you talking about?"

"It's about Gohan. Do you honestly believe everything Gohan has said?"

"I know he wasn't lying. He can't tell a lie if his life depended on it."

Sharpener looked back at the happy teenager. His friend was right. Gohan couldn't lie. But…that didn't mean anything when the nerd was brainwashed. He believed everything he was saying was the truth. So technically he wasn't lying. Sharpener explained their theory to Videl. Videl glanced over to Gohan and Pan. 

"I don't think that's right. Just look. Gohan wouldn't have a daughter in the future if he committed mass murder."

"But, Trunks' dad committed mass murder and he escaped and produced a son," Erasa pointed out. 

"I highly doubt Gohan has it in him to kill even a fly."

The three teenagers glanced over at Gohan. It was true. Gohan looked like he wouldn't kill a fly. But that doesn't mean a thing. Several mass murderers looked like they couldn't kill a fly.

"Gohan is the Golden Fighter," Erasa reminded Videl gently.

Videl walked back over to Gohan. She sat down quietly and stare at the dark hair teenager. What Sharpener and Erasa were proposing wasn't possible. Well, Gohan being the Golden Fighter and possibly the Great Saiyaman wasn't possible but it was. Could a single word set Gohan off? If so, what word could it be? Videl wanted to test this theory. She'll name different words hardly ever used--Gohan would already have been set off by it if it was such a commonly used word--to find the word that could possibly set the mysterious Son Gohan off. She smiled slightly at her new plan. 

Gohan gulped at the expression on Videl's face. What did that girl have planned for him?

Son Pan, sitting quietly next to her boyfriend's past self, was trying not to laugh. She's been told how her parent's courtship was like but she never thought it would be like this. She had to tell Bra about this. She was so busy trying not to laugh that she didn't notice the purple hair demon silently slipping away. The said demon moved faster than human eyes could see to the nearest telephone to call a certain mother about the weird happenings at school and the result of giving her a grandbaby she always hoped for. 

"Mollycoddle."

Gohan looked at Videl in confusion. "What?"

"Schema."

"Videl, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly alright, Gohan. Don't worry about me." Videl was thinking of another word that was rarely used--at least for high school students--that probably has something to do with planning, killing, and forcing someone. "Venial sin."

Gohan's face became deadly serious as he looked at Videl. "Is someone trying to forced you to do something you don't want to do, Videl?"

Videl glance up sharply at the older boy. "What? No! Why would they? I'll kick their butt if they even try it."

Gohan still wasn't certain on Videl's answer. Why would she be calling out words for no apparent reason? Something must be going on, and he meant to find out.

Pan glanced over at the clock. Watching her mother sound crazy and her father glancing worriedly at her mother wasn't as much fun as it was five minutes ago. "Dad," she said quietly, "when does lunch end?" Gohan glanced away from Videl to look at the clock. He quickly told her that lunch period was almost over.

Trunks came sneaking back just as Gohan was explaining that it would be five more minutes before the bell rang. "So, then, what do we have next, Gohan?"

Videl answered for the half saiyan. "History, then we're out of this hell hole!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Hell hole?" He thought this over. It perfectly described school, although this was probably one of the better hellholes he knew of.

M-sama: And this chapter is DONE! **does a jig** 

Trunks: Finally! 

M-sama: Yep, thanks to that one person who emailed me couple days ago asking me to write more. I promised that person I'll write this story and nothing else, and I did. Aren't ya proud of M-sama?

Trunks: Not me! You don't know what she has plan for next chapter!

M-sama: **shaking finger at readers** And don't ya think that next chapter is the last. I still need to make that chapter with the "almighty powerful" Hercule visits CC. **glares at Trunks** And Trunks, next chapter is bad for you.

Trunks: It isn't?

M-sama: **thinks it over** I don't think so……… **claps hands over mouth** Oh! Like the ending? Hell hole is what people call my school. You guys probably call your schools that to, don't ya? We also call some of the classrooms, cages--they're the stupid, freezing, falling apart trailers we'll getting rid of soon. **jumps around with joy** Yippee!

~~~POLL~~~

M-sama doesn't know if she should put the that part with Hercule in the end of this story of if she should branch it off as another story of its own. Please review and tell her which one you like better: **Hercule visits CC story at end of this fic **or **Hercule visits CC story in a fic of it's own**.


	9. History Class Pt I

M-sama: I'm mad at Trunksie right now. I got a new side kick! **pulls new side kick into the screen** 

Kid Vegeta: **glares at M-sama** How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be your side kick!

M-sama: **gives K. Veggie a puppy dog look** Please! It would make Trunks so jealous. Wouldn't that be fun?

K. Veggie: Fine. After a couple of these stupid little things, I'm leaving to beat that purple hair freak up. Got it?

M-sama: **nods** Perfectly!

****

Chapter 9: History Class Pt. 1

Trunks--not Chibi Trunks at Orange Star High--was being cross-examine by his mother and his best friend's mother. It seems that several minutes ago, his younger self had call the harpy to tell her about Pan. This was not what he needed! Why did he have to be a trickster as a kid? Sure it was fun to destroy other's lives--but his? Trunks slumped forward on the couch and buried his face into his hands. Why him?

"A grandbaby!" ChiChi repeat for the millionth time.

Bulma ignore the blabbering woman. "So let me get this straight. You and this Pan girl were making out when our Trunks transported the two of you to this timeline. How can this be? Mirai Trunks came to the past of his timeline--which happen to be this timeline--and changed it completely so that you all grow up. But then wouldn't you have known that yourself would do this to you so you could avoid it when you're older?" Bulma sounded like everyone would be able to follow her logic. Only her future son could really understand it. Vegeta was still trying to connect some dots to his wife's logic.

Trunks shook his head. "One would believe that to be true. Loopholes could work only in theory. There really never is two of me in this timeline. If there were, we would cancel one another out, destroying us both. No more Trunkses--it may even cancel out all of the other Trunkses in the other timelines. We can never be sure of how many different timelines there are. Once a person goes 'back in time' they create another time identical to theirs except from where they landed--thus making two separate people looking identical to the other except--"

"Who cares about all of this science crap! Your mother just wanted you to confirmed everything! How in Kakarot's Hell did I raise an idiot of a son like him?"

Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow. "Kakarot's Hell?"

Bulma giggled at her son's expression. "Ape man there decided 'hell' was strong enough word. He figured that a normal 'hell' wouldn't faze Goku much. But if there's a 'hell' made especially for Goku--that would be worst than anything--thus Kakarot's Hell." Vegeta glared at her.

ChiChi interrupted the little family reunion or whatever you would call it. "I want to see my grandbaby! Now!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a great idea. If Gohan doesn't kill me when he comes home, he'll definitely would kill me if I brought you to school."

ChiChi, dubbed 'The Harpy' by the Briefs' men, glared at Trunks. She waved a finger at him as she yelled, "Don't you talk back to me, young man! You're not completely off of the hook, yet! What were you doing making out with my grandbaby? You better not be just trying to get her pants then leave her brokenhearted. I know your type. Rich, handsome, young men like you do it all the time to the unfortunate pretty, young miss who just happens to be too innocent to recognize a playboy like yourself. After you had your pleasure and get tired of her, you'll throw her away like a rag cloth! Nine months later, she'll give birth and you would claim it isn't yours. I'll not have you do that to my grandbaby! I'll send you to Kakarot's Hell if I have to--and you won't ever escaped!"

All three Briefs stood up to glare at the black hair princess. "How dare you!" screamed Bulma. "My little boy would never do something like that!"

"How would you know? You're never watch your son. He's always forcing my Goten to horrible things!"

Bulma was ready to smack her friend. "It was Goten's idea to hold up that ice cream store. Goten's idea to play hid-n-seek with International Air Forces! The list could go on!"

ChiChi just glared at Bulma. There was nothing she could say to that. Goten did tell her that those incidences were his ideas not Trunks'. 

"I would never do that to Pan! I love her!"

And just like that, ChiChi went from raging mad to delirious happy. She squealed and hugged the now very confused purple hair saiyan prince. "Why didn't you say so? I can't wait to plan the wedding! White lilies? Or red roses? Maybe have those tiny purple flowers weaved in her hair. She could wear my wedding dress! It's the purest white there can be." Her eyes narrowed at Trunks. "She still can wear white, can't she?" Trunks nodded quickly. "Good. Now lets find my grandbaby!" 

________________________________________________________________________

It was just Gohan's dumb luck that his history class was learning about the Cell Games. He would have been very happy learning about Hercule Satan's entire life--starting with the egg and sperm of Videl's grandparents. Well, maybe not _that _early in the Champ's life. That would be disgusting. Gohan gave a little shudder as he thought of it. To get it out of his mind, he looked down at his daughter sitting in his school chair. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. His judgment probably was a little off. He heard of parents you thought that their children were the most beautiful children in the world. Her beauty reminded him of someone special, like the raven hair beauty seating next to Pan, Videl. His eyes narrowed, see nothing, as he was lost in thought. This was the reason why the teacher's face popping out of nowhere startled him.

"Son Gohan! Since it looks like you think you know everything about the Cell Games that you don't have to listen to me, why don't you tell the rest of the class about it?" Gohan walked slowly down the steps to the front of the room. He heard Trunks cracking up in Erasa's seat and wished he could blast him to ashes.

"Um, the Cell Games were a tournament that Cell made up." Gohan tried to remember the story Hercule made up for the media. Gohan could only remember that Hercule said that he defeated Cell. So that's want he told his class.

"Is that all, Mr. Son? Don't you have more to say on the subject?" Gohan shook his head. "Haven't you heard it the whole story on the TV?"

"Well, I don't watch TV that often. My mother thinks it's just a waste of time to sit in front of it all day."

"Surely your mother would let you watch the Cell Games! Hercule saved the world that day."

Pan in the back stood up. She marched down the steps to stand in front of her father. "I would my father need to watch the Cell Games on the TV when all it would do is bring up bad memories. My Grandpa died fighting Cell! And Hercule wasn't the only person to 'save' the world! Grandpa Goku saved the world a ton of times. Even my father! In fact," at this point, Pan was to mad to even keep her mouth shut about one thing she knew her teenage father would want her to keep quiet on, "it was my dad here who really killed Cell! Grandpa Hercule was never strong enough to take on the weakest Z Warrior!"

"Grandpa Hercule?" came a female voice at the door. The woman took a step forward. She felt her forehead and said in a loud whispered, "I think I'm going to faint." Luckily for her, a certain saiyan prince just happened to 'help' her break her fall. The two crashed into the hallway floor.

The prince struggled to sit up. "Get this harpy off of me!"

Gohan moved to lift his mother off of Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" Gohan saw Future Trunks standing next to Bulma. He growled at him. "Why did you bring them here?"

"I couldn't stop ChiChi! She wanted to meet Pan." Gohan knew that ChiChi almost always get her way. 

The teacher came up to the group. "Son Gohan! Who are all of these people? If you want to throw a party, do that at home--not in school! I demand these people get off of school property."

Bulma glared at the lady. "Do you know who I am?"

The teacher shook her head. "Should I?" she said very snotty like. 

Bulma crossed her arms and smirked. Gohan thought she was spending way too much time with Vegeta. "I'm Bulma Briefs. If you kick me out, I'll stop giving donations to this school."

The teacher's eyes widen. "I didn't know. Please, stay." She hurried back to her desk. She thought it was about time that she retires. She had heard of all of the weird happenings today. _What has the world turn into? _She took out a piece of paper to write to her boss.

Meanwhile, Videl Satan had tuned out the last part of Pan's statement. "Gohan couldn't possible kill Cell. He can't be that strong."

Sharpener sadly shook his head at his friend. "If Gohan can be the Gold Fighter and mostly a ticking time bomb, he could be stronger than your dad."

Erasa waved her hand in front of Videl's face. "Hello? Didn't you hear the rest of what that girl said? She said your father was her grandpa!"

Videl turn to look down at her blond friend. She did a double take. "When did you get here? Weren't you sick?"

Erasa grin at her. "I was. Glue called me from her cell phone telling me how much I was missing at school. So during lunch I came here. You were talking to me at lunch, remember? I thought I told you why I was here." Erasa rolled her eyes at Videl. "Back to the topic, are you and Gohan even going out right now? It seems you'll marry Gohan in the future and you have that girl down there."

Videl turn to look at Pan. "What? Pan's my daughter?" she yelled at loud.

Pan's eyes widen as she looked up to see her future mother topple down in a faint. What have she done? She knew it wasn't a good idea to announce--even unintentionally--that you were someone's parent if she still wanted to be born. 

Gohan, too, glanced up at Videl. Him and Videl? No way! She hated his guts. Or did she?

M-sama: Opps! I just realized something. Erasa was in the last chapter and she's supposed to be sick!

Kid Vegeta: Baka! Baka! Baka! 

M-sama: Shut up! Anyway, I'm cutting this chapter into two parts. First of all, I'm thinking it's gonna get a lot longer and plus I'm at a writer's block right now. I know how much my loyal fans--

K. Veggie: What loyal fans? 

M-sama: **points to the readers** Those fans!

K. Veggie: **starts laughing** Those aren't loyal fans! They're just people who comes to read your junk for a good laugh. Then they talk amongst themselves about how bad you are. Stupid woman!

M-sama: **crying** You're so mean! I want a new side kick!

K. Veggie: Good! I never wanted this job. **walks away**

M-sama: **looks sad** I need a side kick. 


	10. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

I've been getting several emails asking me to update along with reviews. **sighs** I would love to update any fics I have posted but . . . I lost most of my work. I had to reboot my computer. I barely lost a story from that but the disk I placed my fics in won't let me get into my files. There's something wrong with the disk. I'm so mad at it! Hopefully, I find some of my fics on other disks. **laughs** If I can find them. My lil bro likes to throw stuff around. He hates when I place things on the computer desk. **mumbles** Stupid, little brothers! 

I'm not going to place on of the blame on my stupid, old computer and little brothers. I've also been busy with school and keeping my grades high. Next year I'm going to going to college while still in my senior year so I'll need good grades to do that. Plus moving and job hunting as taken away my time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update one of my fics soon. Thanks for reading and waiting for me to finish writing them.


End file.
